The present invention relates to the field of fluid control. The invention comprises plates for attachment to an end of a fluid conduit, or for use at an interface between fluid conduits, the plates having specific structures for governing the flow of fluid.
The plates of the present invention solve various problems encountered in fluid handling. For example, it is often necessary to connect two fluid handling components together, such that fluid flows smoothly from one component to the next. At the interface between components, one must provide a seal which prevents fluid from leaking out, and which prevents contaminants from the outside from entering the fluid. The seal should be sufficiently strong that it will withstand fluid pressure in the line, but not so heavy that its cost becomes prohibitive.
Sometimes it is necessary, such as for purposes of maintenance, to block the flow through a fluid port. A plate is typically used to block off an end of a fluid conduit. The plate must be strong enough to perform the desired blocking function, but not so thick that the plate becomes unduly expensive.
Another problem solved by the present invention is the need to provide a controlled flow, through an orifice of known size, from a fluid handling component. The same considerations noted above, such as strength and cost of the orifice plate, are relevant here. One requires an orifice plate that will withstand fluid pressure in the line, but which is not prohibitively expensive.
Various plates have been devised, in the prior art, to provide the above-described functions. Such plates typically comprise flanges which are affixed to a fluid port, or between adjoining fluid ports, the plates having various patterns formed therein. These plates are generally made according to certain standardized patterns. For hydraulic systems, a common flange pattern is SAE No. J518, although other standards have been used.
For purposes of describing the present invention, this specification will use the rectangular flange pattern according to the above-mentioned SAE standard. The present invention therefore comprises improvements over the standard plates described above. However, those knowledgeable in the art will recognize that the invention can be applied to all flange-like port interfaces, including those having multiple ports as well as those having single port connections.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a sealing plate, intended to be sandwiched between two fluid handling components, the sealing plate having an annular seal and a structural support ring. The annular seal may be an O-ring or equivalent flexible seal, and the structural support ring is disposed within the interior region of the annular seal. The outside diameter of the support ring is preferably greater than the inside diameter of the annular seal, so that the support ring and annular seal are held in place. This structure has the advantages that it prevents the seal from being dislodged by fluid pressure, and that it provides some structural support for valve bodies or other components that may be adjacent to the plate.
In the preferred embodiment, the structural support ring has chamfers along its outer edge, so as to provide a seat for the O-ring. The support ring may also include a plurality of orifices allowing fluid flow between the interior of the support ring and the O-ring seal.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a blanking plate which closes off a fluid conduit. The blanking plate of the present invention has a domed portion, disposed at or near the center of the plate, the domed portion being pointed towards the fluid being contained. The advantage of this structure is that it substantially increases the effective strength of the plate, making it feasible to use a relatively thin plate to contain a relatively high-pressure fluid.
Another embodiment of the invention includes an orifice plate which provides a controlled flow of fluid from one fluid component to another. The orifice plate includes a domed portion, like that of the preceding embodiment, but the domed portion has an orifice, preferably disposed at the center of the dome. This arrangement is believed to maximize the efficiency of the flow, because the highest flow velocity is found near the center of the fluid port or conduit, and the leading sharp edge orifice is less sensitive to changes in viscosity of the fluid.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a sealing plate which provides a smooth transition from one diameter to another. The sealing plate may also include additional seals disposed on the face which receives a fluid component. These embodiments make it easy to connect various fluid handling components, with maximum efficiency, even where the diameters of all of the ports do not match.
The present invention therefore has the primary object of providing a plurality of flange plates for use with fluid port interfaces.
The invention has the further object of providing an improved seal for connection of fluid handling components.
The invention has the further object of reducing the size and cost of flange plates which provide fluid seals.
The invention has the further object of preventing dislodgment of flexible seals in fluid handling equipment.
The invention has the further object of preventing damage to valve bodies in fluid handling equipment.
The invention has the further object of reducing the size and cost of blanking plates used to block fluid flow through a port.
The invention has the further object of reducing the size and cost of orifice plates used to provide a controlled fluid flow from a port.
The invention has the further object of providing sealing plates having smooth transitions which allow fluid components having different port diameters to be efficiently connected together.
The invention has the further object of providing sealing plates which provide structural support for slip-in fluid component modules such as axial flow cartridge valves.
The reader skilled in the art will recognize other objects and advantages of the present invention, from a reading of the following brief description of the drawings, the detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims.